


Into the Woods

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [12]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Human Hunter - Freeform, Kissing, Lycans, M/M, Violence, blood mention, protective Lucian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: For the most part things have been rather perfect for them ever since Peter was turned, that is until they encounter a hunter in the woods.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Into the Woods

Two large wolves raced through the woods, nearly side by side; the smaller of the two wolves with his thick dark brown coat nearly outraced the other much larger black furred wolf. There was no hunting or aggressive sense to their racing and dodging between trees and graceful bounds over rocks and streams, eventually the black furred wolf pounced throwing the smaller to the ground, they rolled shifting and transforming until two men were left tangled up in each other.

Peter had Lucian pinned against the ground, kneeling above him, grinning victoriously down at his partner who mirrored his joyful loving expression. He leaned down kissing him, hands coming up to cup his cheeks, Lucian’s fingers burying themselves in Peter’s hair as they kissed leisurely there surrounded by towering trees, shrouded by the comfort of a night sky. Lucian rolled him onto his back, easily pinning him to the ground, he smiled against his skin as he nuzzled against his mate’s jaw.

“You’re getting faster,” he commented before pressing another kiss to his jaw.

“Been practicing, determined to be able to outrun you.” 

Lucian kissed against the side of his neck, sharpened teeth scraping against his skin pulling a soft moan from his lover. Peter’s fingers pet through his dirtied and tangled hair that flowed down over his back, his eyes closed as he tilted his head to the side exposing more of his pale freckled skin to the other man. 

“Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are?” He asked, nipping against his neck.

“Daily, I still like to hear it.” Peter responded smiling, he felt like he was in some paradise his human mind never would have allowed him to dream up.

Two years later and he felt as if he’d spent his lifetime as a lycan, time flowed in a strange way when it lost all meaning. He didn’t need to worry about birthdays, about the changing seasons, or about what the calendar meant for his fleeting mortality. He had all the time that the Earth wanted to offer to them, he had Lucian for as long as they continued to love each other and desired to see each other, so far that desire still held strong. He wasn’t sure he’d loved anybody as much as he loved him, they shared something special, always had, but especially now being the same species. 

Lucian pressed a kiss against his chest, lips lingering against his skin, he rubbed a hand along Peter’s side, and the world felt perfect until a shot rang out through the woods. Birds flew in masses from the trees coating the sky darker than it already had been, Lucian knelt up looking around, Peter’s heart pounded in his chest as he pulled himself up on his elbows straining to hear. He could just faintly hear footsteps pounding against the ground, twigs crunching under boots, the heavy breathing of a man coming nearer with each passing second. Another shot rang out, closer this time.

“Run,” Lucian ordered already moving to get up from him.

In a matter of seconds, they were transformed again, running from the shots that rang out through the woods. Peter felt an instinctual fear, hoped that it was just a regular hunter, but deep down he knew better than that. There had been an increase in monster hunters in Nevada over the past year, an increase in supernatural activity and rumors of it had caught their attention. Peter felt certain after minutes passed and the trees passed them by in blurs that they had outrun the man, escaped him, but a sudden piercing pain in his side pulled a pained whimper from the wolf as he stumbled, the sharp pain turned to a searing burning as he tumbled to the ground landing heavily on his side. His side rose and fell with heavy labored breaths as he slowly shifted back into a man, he felt the hot stickiness of his blood pouring from his side. 

“I’ve got you now you bastard.” He heard a man say, he struggled to pull himself along the ground, his now human fingers digging for purchase in the muddy Earth as he dragged his weakened body along the ground, jaw clenched as pain shot through him with each movement. He waited knowing the man would shoot him, but he never got the chance.

Peter rolled onto his back in time to watch as Lucian tackled the man from behind throwing him down onto the ground, large clawed paws pressing down on his shoulders keeping him pinned to the ground as he ripped into the man’s throat. The hunter thrashed and struggled, clawed at the ground reaching for his rifle, but it was out of reach and he was close to bleeding to death. Even when his movements ceased Lucian continued ripping into him with a maw filled with sharp fangs. When a weak cry escaped Peter’s lips the wolf raised his head, ears pinning back as he took in the sight of his injured mate, he shifted back before approaching him, kneeling by his side. The wound hurt but didn’t look terrible all things considered; a small tear in his right side under his rib cage, he could feel the bullet shifting under his flesh. 

“This is going to hurt, I’m sorry.” Lucian warned before pushing his index finger and thumb into the wound.

Peter shouted from the pain of it, head tossed back against the ground. Lucian grabbed the bullet extracting it and tossing it to the ground. “Fucking Hell, couldn’t you have waited until we at least got to the car to do that?” He asked glaring up at him.

Lucian shrugged looking apologetic and scared, Peter sighed. He winced as he attempted to sit up, he looked down at the wound that was slowly beginning to heal on its own now that the silver bullet had been extracted, but if Lucian’s faded scars were anything to go by it would never heal completely. Peter looked to the mangled corpse, thought about how at one time he might have felt bad for that man, but now he was glad he was dead. He couldn’t understand why the hunter came after them, if he’d just happened to be in the area and got lucky in finding something to track and attempt to kill or if he’d been tracking them on purpose just like others had in the past. 

“I’m sorry, I should have gotten him sooner, but I’d hoped he wouldn’t shoot.” 

Peter turned his attention back to his sorrowful looking boyfriend, he reached up stroking his fingers against his cheek, Lucian leaned into his touch gently taking hold of his wrist to press kisses across the palm of his hand. “It’s okay, you did good. You saved me regardless, look it’s almost healed, it’s okay.” He attempted to assure.

Lucian reached out touching his fingers against the mark where a hole was only a minute ago, he slowly rose to his feet offering his hand to Peter helping him up to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist and began leading him back to their car that waited for them on the outskirts of the woods, a long exhausting trek that would have been easier on four legs, but in Peter’s state he didn’t have the strength to transform. When they got to the car, they changed into the clothes they kept in the backseat, Lucian helped him into the passenger seat then got in on the drivers. For most the ride Peter slept, waking when they’d hit a bump or come to a stop at a red light as they reached Vegas again. Lucian gently shook his shoulder when they parked outside their building, even offered to carry him inside if he didn’t feel up to walking, but already knew that Peter would turn down that offer. Lucian pulled the hood of his hoodie up over his head, between it and his hair nobody would be able to see the blood staining his face, besides people would just think he got into a horrible fight and came out the loser.

People didn’t give them much attention as they made their way to the lift, Peter was glad for that, he felt that if somebody said something, he might actually go off on them about it. It was the last thing he wanted, the first thing he wanted was a drink and a shower, then another drink followed by their bed. Lucian said nothing as Peter grabbed a bottle of red wine from the shelf behind the bar, popping it open and carrying it with him back to the master bathroom, he simply just followed him. He knew what happened back there had gotten to him, even before he’d turned him Lucian had been protective of him, and now even more so. Never in a way that was invasive or off-putting, he just worried, feared that he would lose Peter the same way he’d lost Sonja all those years ago. Peter wanted to assure him that wouldn’t happen, but it felt wrong to lie to him; he could only offer that now it was less likely he would die, but still an obvious possibility. As for himself he was shaken up about getting shot, he knew if that bastard had better aim, been quicker with the second round that he wouldn’t be standing under a hot spray of water in his shower drinking from a bottle of red.

Lucian joined him, took the bottle from him and sat it on the shelf next to the shampoo bottle. Peter didn’t argue or reach for it again, he simply leaned against his boyfriend resting his forehead against his shoulder, relaxing as Lucian began washing the dirt and grime from his skin and then from his hair. His touch was gentle and firm, rather relaxing for his sore and tired muscles. Peter returned the favor the best he could, occasionally stopping in his work to press a kiss to his shoulder or his chest, kissing him slowly as he worked on washing the dirt and blood from his hair.

“I’m okay, promise.” He whispered against his lips; he could see it in his eyes that he didn’t believe that.

“I’m scared, I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered, hand resting against Peter’s hip.

“You won’t, we’ll be smarter, yeah?”

Lucian nodded, he kissed his cheek, the corner of his mouth. 

They spent their night together in bed, Lucian holding him protectively as they slept, and Peter felt safe held by him. 

When he woke in the morning Lucian wasn’t by his side, he listened and could hear him in the kitchen, could smell the beginnings of breakfast being made. He smiled as he sat up stretching, he looked down at the scar on his side, so faded now that it looked months or even years old, not just a night. He climbed out of bed changing into his jeans and a t-shirt before heading into the dining room just in time for breakfast to be served, Lucian looked less worried than he had last night, but Peter could still see it in his dark eyes. He knew it had bothered him all night even as he had slept and sure it had bothered him too, he’d thought about it well into the night, even dreamed of the bastard who shot him. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he took a seat next to him.

“Better, looks like it’s barely there now.” Peter assured him as he started to eat.

“There’s something that I’ve wanted to discuss for a few months now, but especially after last night I think it’s important.” 

He paused in his eating, anxiety flooding his chest at the serious solemn tone of his boyfriend’s voice. He knew this conversation wouldn’t be terrible, but from past experiences of his nothing good ever came of people wanting to discuss something important with him.

“What is it?”

“We aren’t as safe here as we were before. We’ve both noticed the increase in supernatural activity and the increase in hunters in the state, I think that we should leave.” 

Peter leaned back in his chair, he stared down at his plate pushing the remains of his meal with his fork wincing at the sound of the tongs scraping against ceramic. He thought it over, something he knew would happen eventually; they couldn’t stay in Nevada forever, certainly not Vegas. He wouldn’t be able to explain himself, his lack of aging as time wore on, and he’d have to give up his show on the strip. Still this had been his home since he was young, his home after he realized England had fuck all to offer him after his parents had been murdered.

“Peter?”

“Sorry, was thinking.” He said as he looked back up at him. “Where do you want to move to?” He asked at last, he wasn’t against the idea of moving, but it felt sudden. He’d hoped they could wait a few more years, maybe even ten if they got really lucky.

“I was considering California, for now, but we may have to abandon the west coast all together. We just need to focus on laying low, keeping to ourselves for now.” He explained, seeming less nervous as he talked more about a possible plan now that he knew that Peter wasn’t rejecting the idea in its entirety. “Are you okay with this?”

Peter straightened up in his seat, resumed eating. “Sure, yeah, it’s weird is all. I’ve been here for fucking ever y’know? I get it though, after last night, and shit before with hunters….I don’t want either of us getting y’know.” He couldn’t force himself to say it, he hated thinking about the possibility of either of them being destroyed.

Lucian gave a short nod of his head, he reached out placing a hand on top of Peter’s, offering a small apologetic smile. “We’ll be okay, I promise.”

Peter trusted him; he’d never been given a reason not to in all the time they’d been together.


End file.
